Someone to call my name
by InuyashaTakahashi
Summary: after a fight with the Dream Witch Rinji, Soul is semt to an alternate world where he Maka and the others are not part of the DWMA and live normal lives in Japan. little does he know its all part of Rinji's plan and the magic of the island they are on. not much of a summary ik but thats all i got on it so bear with me. this will be in both Maka and Soul's POVs
1. prologue

**Someone to call my name**

**Prologue**

It was dark and all I can do is listen, but nothing comes. Where am I and why am I here. Damn it all, I think as the events come back. I was with my meister, Maka, on that damned island of dreams. We had been searching for a witch called Rinji, or was it Akira? I don't know, but we had finally found him inside the mountain located in the center of this island. I thought to myself that he was weirder looking than Crona with his odd spiky hair, that seemed to change color. His eyes had no irises no pupils either just the white part of his eye. So cool in a creepy sense, they weren't white like they were supposed to be. They were a dark blood red almost black.

Maka had done here soul sight and announced that his soul seemed mingled and distorted. I mad a smart-ass remark and she rolled her eyes as always before the witch attacked out of no where. We were forced to start fighting, I immediately transformed my right arm into a scythe blade and grabbed Make's hand and finished my transformation. Her hands were warm like they always seemed to be and the feel of our souls in sync was a wonderful electric feeling.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as she raised me up and blocked the witch's attack. It was powerful enough to send both Maka and I flying backward and Maka loosing her grip. A menacing cackle rose from our opponent and he seemed to lick his lips as he grinned and turned to us. I ran to maka's side and helped her up; she too seemed to feel the same thing I had felt as we clashed with the witch because she made a comment about a tug or poke at her soul. I nodded and told her that received felt it too.

"What is he?" I heard Maka ask as she stood up. I shook my head I really had no clue. Then his voice rung out in a creepy voice, "Your souls feel amazing, I bet they'd taste even better." With that he grinned and for the first time even Maka seem scared as she grabbed my hand tightly.

Before we could respond to the witch he attacked, hell, we didn't even have time to react he moved so quickly. All we could do is run, but even that didn't seem enough, because that stupid witch attacked using his spirit wavelength. This move separated me from Maka and sent her flying into the wall, knocking her out. So I took it upon myself to stop him and protect her as the witch walked to her. I rushed past him and shielded her from him.

"Stop right there!" I said changing my arm into a blade. "You're not gonna touch her!"

"Hmm, you realize you're on my turf. You may be able to stand in front of her or hunch over her but no matter what you try, I will still be able to attack her." He said and narrowed his eyes and just stared.

The next moment I felt an odd sensation and violated as his stare seemed to burn into my soul, no not my soul it was deeper than that. I couldn't move, or even speak, but I could see him moving closer and closer. He made an amused sound and seemed to be searching for something; he was digging around inside me. The hell is he doing, I thought, and think was all I could do.

"Do you know why this island is called The Island of dreams? Hmm I bet your wondering why I'm the way I am. You see this island and I are one, I turned this poor island into a mighty tool, sucking the souls our of the inhabitants and creating a dream world for them" As he babbled I mentally rolled my eyes and complained about him talking so much, but the he asked me a question I wasn't expecting. "What are your dreams, Soul?" As he asked he twitched a finger and I was able to speak.

"Pff why the hell would I tell you!? You killed so many innocent people by making them dream. There's no way I'm telling you!"

"Mhm" was all he replied and his glance fell on to Maka and he started at her and I attacked, slicing his arm and he moved away.

"I told you to leave her alone!" I screamed and knelt beside her to wake her. I growled and watched him inattentively and finally my meister woke, confused and complaining that her head hurt and asked why she felt so strange. I told her what I had found out from the witch and Maka scoffed and her eyebrows knitted together as she grew angry.

"We need to get rid of him, Soul." She said and stood up. I caught her waist as she lost her balance and told her she was in no condition to even try to fight. She brushed me off and said that we had no choice and that Lord Death sent us here for a reason. She then turned to me and asked if I was in it with her. I gave her my trademark grin and nodded as I took her hand.

The fight began again and this time we fought like our lies depended on it, but that's where things get blotchy. I know that we were attacked repeatedly and slammed into the wall, and then something happened and I blacked out.

That's all I remember, so now here I am in darkness not use of where it is I am. As I am pondering where I could be a familiar voice is heard, it's Maka. Finally I am able to open my eyes but what I see isn't the infirmary of the DWMA. Instead its a bed room, to my left is a dresser closet and a night stand; to my right is a large book shelf, a medium fish tank, and a door; in front of me is a window and a TV sitting ion a stand.

As I look around the room I notice a couple pictures, most of myself and Maka. But Maka and I were never in a relationship, I mean sure I have feelings for her but never expressed it. Then comes a knock on the door before it opens, it is Maka, and she walks in and sits next to me. "I see you're finally awake. You've been asleep all day." She laughs lightly and winks "stay up too late? I'm kidding, Soul, you've been sick." she then places a hand on my forehead, "Mhm still have a fever."

"What happened to the witch, and the island?" I ask and she laughs before standing up.

"What are you talking about? You must be still dreaming." She says and heads to the door. "I'll be back with some soup."

I nod as she leaves and try to think of what had happened and why Maka seemed so much different than she usually was. I shrug it off, get out of bed, and walk over to the aquarium; I find that inside is a medium sized lizard. Cool, I think as it looks up at me with a cock of its head, then I hear footsteps approached my room. It was Maka back with the soup she said she'd bring me. She tells me that the lizard, named Excalibur, had already been feed.

I look back at her as she sets the trey of food on the stand beside my bed. She asks if I can eat it on my own and I nod in response. She says ok and leaves.

As confused as I am, I return to the bed and eat the food she had brought in. Afterward, I find I am more tired than I had thought and lie down and slowly drift to sleep.

When I wake hours later the trey is gone and the curtains are closed over my window. I decide to get up and see how different the apartment is, or house. So, I sneak out quietly and find Maka asleep on the couch, a pile of mail in a bowl by the door. The TV is still where it always is and so is everything else. I walk to the pile of mail and find an envelope with Black Star's name on the front, addressed to Maka and me.

Mhm, Should I open it or not?" I ask aloud and decide against it and return to my room. Before I open the door I turn around and walk to the couch where Maka is laying. I shake my head before gently nudging her, "Maka, wake you need to go sleep in your room. Maka."

The only response I receive is a mumbled no, but she stirred. I sigh before going to the door I knew lead to her room, but when I opened it isn't her room at all. Damn it, a computer room? Then where does she sleep? I ask myself, but I already knew the answer. I feel my face heat and an excitement in the thought of sharing a bed with my meister. Is she even my meister; is the DWMA still up and going? All the questions come into my mind at once and I decide to look for myself.

I tap the computer mouse to wake it up, surprised at the desktop background image. It was a picture of Maka and me at a beach. I quickly search the academy name but nothing comes up so I try kishin. Still nothing. Annoyed I close out and shut the computer off and go to retrieve Maka. I sigh before scooping her into my arms and make my way back to the bed room. I lay her down on the side of the bed I assume is hers and get back into bed myself. I lay there uncomfortable and am about to fall asleep when I feel Maka move closer and put her arms around me. At first I contemplate if should get up and sleep on the couch but I glance at the pictures. Most of them are of Maka and myself, then after thinking about where I was I decided to go with the flow. It's the cool thing to do, right?

The next day I woke up to no Maka in bed and light pouring into the room so I decide to got up to venture into the other room. When I got into the living room Black Star and Tsubaki were sitting on the couch with Maka in the recliner.

"Hey there Soul! Are you feeling better!? Course you are your Soul the badass cool dude. But not as god like as I Black star!" Black star says and Tsubaki waves and Maka smiles.

"Uh yeah I'm feeling better than before." I say and Maka motions for me to sit next to her. "I'm kind of confused but I think it's just from sleeping too much."

"I hope so those questions you asked were odd and scared me" Maka says and stands up before she walks over to me. I watch her as she places her hand on my forehead. She makes a face and leans up and kisses me lightly before returning to her seat. I feel my face heat up and announce that I am taking a shower. It was strange I thought to be here where it seemed that it seemed that I didn't fit in. I sigh and close the door behind. I unbutton the shirt I am wearing and notice that the scar I received from protecting Maka when we first fought Crona was gone. I examine my chest through the mirror and grin. Thank Death my teeth were normal, well normal to me.

A while later I come out of the bathroom to find Death the Kid, Liz Thompson and her sister her. They greet me and Kid makes a comment about how he's glade to see I'm back to being symmetrical. I make a face and Black Star says how what Kid said mad no sense. I nod and head into the kitchen where I find Maka and Tsubaki. As I walk in they stop talking and I tell them I'm just thirsty.

"Its ok Soul, I was just leaving with the snacks." Tsubaki says and grabs the bowl and gives Maka an affectionate squeeze on her shoulder.

I watch Tsubaki leave and sit next to Black Star who pulls her close to him. I turn back too Maka who just smiles and walks to me. I watch her as she puts her arms around me in a hug, that I instinctively put my own arms around her. We stand in the same spot for quite a while before she reaches up and kisses my check. At that moment I feel a twinge of guilt, but I don't know why.

I ignore the feeling and follow Maka to the couch where I sit next to her. For now, I think, I will go along with what is happening in this alternate world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A scream was all I could hear ring out as I attack the witch in front of us. At first I can't place it but then realize it was Soul, screaming my name as he was ripped out of my grasp. The witch stares at me with a creepy look in his eyes as I hit the wall of the cave we are in. I spot Soul not far from me as he stands up.

"Soul!" I run to his side and we try to form a plan.

"I'm fine." he says to me and begins to transform into a scythe again. "Don't get knocked out this time, Tiny Tits."

I roll my eyes at his stupid nickname for me, "don't worry Evans, I won't get knocked out." He gave me a scoff but I knew he was smiling.

The last words I hear are Soul's warning for me to watch out as the witch attacked. When I wake all I see is a white ceiling above me, a hospital? Then I notice light breathing beside me and look to find a man with shoulder length maroon hair sitting beside my bed. I look around and find, to my right is a boy that seems to be asleep.

I look around to the sound of a door opening; it was another man with what appeared to be a large screw in his head. He had stitches running along his body and clothes.

"You're in the dispensary, Maka, how are you feeling?" the man asks.

I feel like I was hit by a tone of bricks, I think and add aloud, "I'm fine, sore but I'm ok."

The man smiles as the one next to me woke, "Maka! Your ok!"

I give the man an odd look as he hugs me before I pull away. "Um I don't know who you are, sir."

He gives me a sad look, "but Maka its your papa, you don't know who I am?"

I shake my head and he frowns before turning around, crying and mumbling incoherently. The other man puts a hand on my shoulder, "don't worry, Maka, he'll get over it. Death Scythe I need to talk to you out in the hall."

"But Stein, She doesn't know who I am!" Death Scythe says eyes filled with tears.

Stein adjusts his glasses as he turns to Death Scythe, "oh that's because I replaced her brain with someone else's." I can hear the joking tone in the professor's voice and Death Scythe turns to him and begins to scream at him. "Calm down I was only joking."

"You don't joke about things like that you scary, scary man!"

"Yeah, yeah come on." Stein grabs DS and pulls him out to the hall.

After they leave I stroll over to the boy named Soul's bed and look down at him. I wipe away a tear as it falls wondering why I was crying when I didn't even know the boy or remember what happened that landed us both here. As I watch him, he mumbles what I assume is my name and I pull the covers back over him.

That scar, I think and halt my actions to look over the scar. I narrow my eyes as a wave of guilt rushes over me. But why do I feel so guilty over this boy being here, and that scar. Before I can remember why I hear Death Scythe scream at Stein from out in the hall. I turn to see only Stein walk back into the room.

He tells me that I will need to stay in the infirmary for sometime so he can do some examinations on me. I don't like the grin he gives me as he says the words and I ask him if I could just go home. He replies that I have suffered injuries too, not just to the head. So I unwillingly agree to stay. "Besides, I'm sure you have questions."

"Yes I do actually." I say just as another boy storms in followed by a taller girl.

"Soul, Maka your both ok?" the girl asks

"Course they are Tsubaki! They are Soul and Maka their awesome! But not as awesome as I, Black Star!" Black Star says as he places a foot on a stool and holds up a fist.

"I'm fine, but Soul isn't." I say looking back at the sleeping form of the boy.

Tsubaki smiles as Black Star continues his boasting. "So have you checked in with Lord Death?"

"I don't think that will be necessary, Maka, your father will most likely tell him the situation." we all glance at Professor Stein who had taken a seat at a desk. We all nod and the two leave.

After they leave I ask Stein what happened and the next hour was spent him explaining what Soul and I were doing before we ended up here.

According to him Soul and I are partners, I his meister and he my weapon. Sounds weird I know but I guess it's true, I mean why would this odd man lie to me. Stein explained that Soul and I attend the Death Weapon Meister Academy, called either DWMA or Shibusen for short. It is located in Death City, Nevada and ruled by Shinigami or Lord Death.

He tells me that Soul and I had been on a mission, to an island known as The Island of Dreams, sent there to stop the witch Rinji and take his soul. He told me that when he and my father arrived Soul and I were already unconscious with the witch coming after us. Stein sighs and says in a surprised tone that the witch escaped, but he thinks that what was in that cave wasn't the real witch and was in fact a puppet. Stein stands up from his seat and tells me to get some rest and I nod, agreeing that I am tired.

I wake suddenly from a dream to the moon's light pouring into the room. I look around and rest my gaze on the bed next to me. He's still asleep, I think. "What happened Soul?" I say aloud and pull my knees to my chest and cry silently before laying back down. When morning came I find Stein back in and checking on me. The rest of the day was spent talking with Stein and my father. Occasionally, Tsubaki and Black Star would visit and talk to me, as well as a boy called Death the Kid. I find out that he is Lord Death's son and his two weapons are Liz and Patty.

This is how it goes until I'm well enough to go home to the apartment I share with Soul. I find that it is lonely here without Soul, who I still have yet to remember. It started almost a month ago, with dreams of when I was young. Since then most of my memories have come back, but there are things and people I still don't seem to remember.

I close the door behind me and look around before finding my room. I stop as I pass a door and decide to look inside. It is Soul's room and I search around, feeling like I'm prying; but I find a box labeled 'keep out'. My curiosity rises inside and I open it slowly, praying that it's not magazines of nude women. To my surprise, it wasn't dirty magazines at all, no, its letters. Hand written letters to one person, me.

I feel my cheeks heat up as I read.

"Dear Maka, we've been together for a long time now right? A good two years? No not good, an amazingly cool two years. For the past couple months I've been thinking about our relationship. I realize I may not be as cool of a friend as I should be and I wish that I could change that. I mean I know that we're close but how close are we?" the rest of that letter Soul tells me all of what he thinks of me and ends with him telling me he loves the times we spend together.

I find that most of these letters are all the same in their meaning but written different. I close the box and leave his room, my head swimming with thoughts and questions for my partner. I get up and leave, closing his door behind me. I make my way to the bathroom, but decide against taking a shower and go straight to bed.

The next day I decide to go and see Lord Death with his son accompanying me. I tell him he doesn't have to but he tells me that his father needed to see him. I let it go and enter Death's room.

My father is there along with Lord Death, who greets me with a cheerful hello. Kid sits down in a chair and is joined by the Thompson sisters while he listens to his father.

"I'm glade to see you're doing better Maka, do you think you can go on an assignment yet or not?"

"Mhm wouldn't it be difficult without Soul with me?" I ask feeling a small ach in my chest.

"Well that is half true." Lord Death says and I grow confused with his words. "You can learn to use your Soul Wavelength to fight. Like Franken Stein and Black Star.

"But what about collecting souls and making Soul a death scythe?"

"You wont be worrying about that right now Maka." Kid says from behind me, he sounds rather annoyed, "Lord Death is offering you something else to do instead of pairing up with a new weapon. Take him up on his offer instead of asking questions."

Kid is right, I need to wait for Soul to recover and come out of his coma. I take Lord Death up on his offer and my dad takes me to the Dojo where Stein is waiting.

"Good morning Maka, Spirit." Stein says sitting on a desk chair backwards. "Don't worry Spirit I'll try not to switch any of her body parts with something else."

Dad gives him an angry look, "that's not funny. Besides I'm not leaving my precious daughter in your hands you creep."

I sigh and push dad to the door. "This will go faster if you weren't here." I close the door on dad as he slouches over and depressingly walks away. "So what is it you're going to help me with?"

"To fight with your Soul Wavelength, in case you and Soul ever get separated in battle you can still fight and protect yourself."

"Oh, seems easy enough." I say, but as the training began I soon regret saying it was easy. In fact it was the complete opposite, but I was thankful for this option. It took my mind off Soul and trying to figure out how I know him and why my heart feels like its going to burst every time I see or hear of him.

The hours pass by and I am exhausted, but Stein is still standing where he was when we began. I sit on the nearest stone, panting from my exertions. Stein came over and sat next to me, "that will be enough today. You can go home and bathe and rest."

"No wait, I want to get stronger, lets continue! Please." I ask standing up.

"Maka, your exhausted, and if you keep exerting yourself you'll end up back in the dispensary." Stein says taking hold of me before I can fall over, "you need more rest Maka."

"no I want to become stronger so nothing like this will happen again." I say and stamp my foot."

"If you won't do it for me, do it for Soul." Stein says and I look back up at him. "I know you don't remember him yet but you still feel connected to him, right? Well then, use that to keep going and yet resting when you need it. Your no use to him if you die." Stein left me in the dojo to think of all he said and all he taught me. I decide to do as he says and go home, take a shower, eat some left over's in the fridge before I go to bed.


End file.
